Yoichi Yukimura
Yoichi Yukimura is one of the love interests in the game Camp Buddy that Keitaro pursues. Background According to Yoshinori and a few others (including himself), Yoichi came from a difficult background. He was raised as an only child by his single mother, never meeting his father. His mother had a strong hatred towards his unknown father and often got angry at Yoichi due to their resemblance to one another. She abused the boy badly however Yoichi stayed with her anyways. One day however, his mother took him on a trip as if to give him a treat only her plan was instead to abandon the boy. From then on Yoichi had to live on the streets, begging for money and food until finally he ran into a puppy that seemed to be abandoned. He saw much of myself in her and they quickly became friends, working together to get food from strangers (or more likely steal it from strangers). Yoichi treated Yuki, the newfound puppy, as family and the two continued this till they one day met Yoshinori. Having no idea who he was, the boy went to ask him for food while Yuki went to take his money. Yoshinori however figured out what was happening and had pity for them, inviting them to stay at Camp Buddy. At first the two were hesitant but finally Yoshinori was able to convince them, soon bringing them to their new home. Yoshinori knew how much Yuki meant to Yoichi as well, deciding to let Yuki stay on camp grounds with them. That was until the year before the game begins, that of which the camp went into cautious. During this time Yoichi made many enemies, causing some of these cruel camp scouts to attack his dog in return. The group started to throw stones at Yuki, causing Yuki to fight back in defense and bite them in return. Due to this, Yoshinori was forced to make it so Yuki could no longer stay on camp grounds, bringing Yoichi even more frustration and anger towards Yoshinori. While he did not know it however, Yoshinori often went to take care of Yuki for Yoichi, caring deeply about him (almost like a father) and knowing how much Yuki meant to him even if he couldn't keep her on camp grounds. Appearance Yoichi's color is most obviously purple as shown with his scarf around his arm and the shirt he often wears. His outfit is a bit different from the others, showing his animistic personality as well as a delinquent feel. His hair is purple and he has two ear like tuffs at the top. His outfit for the Halloween party was that of a wolf/dog and his bathing suit was a purple speedo. He wears a matching outfit with Yuki during his route, Yuki wearing his clothes and Yoichi dressed up as Yuki. Around his neck he has a collar with a lock on it. The lock came from the key that is on Yuki's collar, representing how much Yuki really means to him. Otherwise however, the lock has little value other than their sentimental symbolism. He says he just found it while scavenging for things and thought that it looked cool on him; although, it seems there was more heart to it than he leads on to be. Personality & Traits Notably, Yoichi is very knowledgeable in sexual innuendos, slipping them into various jokes and threats and even giving some of the nicknames to the other campers based on their knowledge (e.g.Twinkerbell for Hunter, and Sheriff Brokeback for Yoshinori). He often however likes to give all the characters nicknames as well, basing them on both personality and looks. While he likes to use them to tease the others, it's often seen as more of something he does for those he actually likes and/or cares about. This for example is key when he gives Taiga a nickname only after he has a change of heart. His exterior often shows off his over confident and predatory factors being that he has the tough guy facade. This is shown through his often yelling and competitive spirit when it comes to Hiro and/or any of the other characters. He also gets himself into a lot of fights and is seen as almost a bully figure in the beginning of the game. We are shown however that much of what he does has good intentions deep down. He acts almost as a tsundere however when people point it out and tries to pretend as if he really didn't mean anything good by it. This again is often shown as well by how much he cares for Yuki and how he acts to protect his friends when they are in need. Felix during the events of Yoichi's route often is shown to look up to Yoichi and hopes to understand him. While Yoichi denies it, Felix believes that Yoichi truly does care about him and the others but just has a different way of expressing it. He often as well can predict what Yoichi will say or do, scaring Yoichi a bit and often causing him to say that he's annoying. Felix however trusts Yoichi as well, still fearing him at first but soon finding him to be as kind as any of the others. Yoichi is the absolute most on guard when around Yuri. Being that he believes her to be crazy and often has to the save the others from her, he does not seem too fond of her. He often is scared of her intentions and avoids her at all costs when he can. Otherwise however, he doesn't actually seem to care much about them, neither liking nor disliking her. While Hiro and Yoichi often fight with one another, it is pretty obvious that the two are very much alike to one another. Being that the two are often competitive and Yoichi loves to brag about his strength, Hiro will normally get upset by this and challenge him in return. Hiro hit a point however in Yoichi's route where he began to actually hate Yoichi, blaming Keitaro's illness from the cold on him and believing he was a bad influence. Yoichi however soon talked with him about it, getting the two to realize their mistakes and move on. Yoichi also seems to be the most aware of Hiro's feelings for Keitaro which he often shows in Hiro's route.Yoshinori Nagira Yoshinori cares deeply about Yoichi and Yuki. While Yoichi does not normally point it out, it's shown that he truly cares about Yoshinori as well and is thankful for what he has helped him with. He see's him almost as the father he never had but still get's in his fair share of arguments. This is easily seen from Yoshinori as well, proving how much he really cares about the boy and what lengths he would go through to protect him. Yuki and Yoichi however have the closest connection of all, often treating Yuki as if she was family to him. While he was abandoned by his mother, he always had Yuki after that and therefore he felt as if he wasn't alone with her there. They took care of one another and Yoichi saw a lot of himself in Yuki. Until Keitaro, he often felt as if he was alone and all he really had that cared about him was her. Being Yoichi's love interest, Keitaro often was seen as family to Yoichi as well. Keitaro seemed to be the only one in his eyes that actually tried to understand him and put up with all of his flaws. While at first he thought Keitaro only cared about him because of his body, he soon found that the boy truly did care about him. While Yoichi still loved Yuki, Keitaro opened his heart up to others and helped him to realize that Yuki wasn't all he had and that he really did have a family now. While Yoichi starts off as a top, he often seems to enjoy being dominated as well even if he would never admit it. It's still more often that he is the dominant but as for positions he normally tops and from time to time bottoms (this also applying to submissive). He is a very predatory top however, taking full control and not holding back with his lover. Foreplay Mode Route This is made to map out the choices you need to get to the perfect ending with Yoichi. If you need more info on how this all works and how to get the good or and worst endings, please click here to see Ninten's guide. 'Day 1-8 ~ Generic - Determines Route' 'Day 8-33 ~ Perfect Route - Determines "Worst, Bad, Good, Perfect" Ending' Taiga's score not applicable. Trivia * He has a dog named Yuki * In the original event CG from patreon, Yoichi has noticeably thinner pubic hair than in the released game. * Favorite Foreplay Mode Option: Crotch Bite (Interesting...) * He on occasion has broke he forth wall in game * His animal motif is wolf. Gallery 073CE389-6D34-419D-AF3D-58B6C255BDB0.jpeg sx_yoichi_2_5.jpg sx_yoichi_8_head1_4.png|I cant help it okay, this is too good to pass up cg_yoichi_1_1.jpg cg_yoichi_2_1.jpg cg_yoichi_4_1.jpg cg_yoichi_5_1.jpg cg_yoichi_6_1.jpg cg_yoichi_7_1.jpg cg_yoichi_9_3.jpg cg_yoichi_10.jpg Cg campfire1.jpg cg2_groupphoto.jpg cg3_sunset_1.jpg cg4_sleep_1.jpg cg8_scarystory_1.jpg cg9_climb_y1.jpg cg10_beach_6.jpg cg13_grouphug2.jpg Category:Love Interests Category:Tops Category:Bottoms